A peripheral interface may be used to exchange information within an apparatus. For example, a Memory Controller Hub (MCH) in a Personal Computer (PC) might use a peripheral interface to exchange information with one or more Ethernet cards, communication devices, and/or storage units. In some cases, an error might occur during an exchange of information. For example, a message transmitted from an Ethernet card to a Memory Controller Hub may be unreadable.